Luke's Strip Show
by Fan4Life07
Summary: Ravi catches Luke putting on a strip tease in front of the mirror, and is later given a private show.
1. Chapter 1

**Since I've gotten lots of request for more Ravi/Luke, I present my first official one-shot for this pairing not part of a larger collection! I really enjoyed writing this one, so I hope you like it!**

* * *

Ravi wasn't sure what to say when he saw Luke doing an impromptu strip tease in his room. His brother was swaying his hips back and forth, rubbing his hands over his chest through his striped blue and white shirt. This was definitely a different style than his usual harder hip-hop one, which accentuated his "natural swag." Needless to say, that was a term Luke had dubbed for himself.

But there wasn't any popping-and-locking or break-dance moves. Luke was _gyrating_. Ravi didn't mean to spy, but he felt like his feet had melted into the floor, keeping him locked in place while his eyes followed the rhythm of Luke's body.

Luke didn't shuck his shirt with super speed like he did when he got back to the mansion after a scorching day. He took his time, slowly lifting the hem of his shirt, revealing a patch of smooth bare skin before pulling it back down. There was nobody else in the room, and he couldn't have known that Ravi was watching, so who was he teasing? His own reflection in the full-length mirror? Ravi unconsciously licked his lips and pressed his hand between his legs to squeeze the bulge in his jeans.

As tantalizing as it was to see the muscles in Luke's back, Ravi was dying to see his brother's abs. Through a combination of what Ravi assumed was exercise from all of Luke's dancing and extremely good genes, his freckled brother had a set of abs that attracted everybody's attention. In the past year, there hadn't been a single trip to the beach that hadn't ended up with girls, and even a couple guys, asking if they could touch Luke's abs. Ravi was a little jealous, especially because he kind of wanted to touch them too, and he saw those hard muscles a lot more frequently than anybody else. It was like having a huge tub of the coldest, most delicious ice cream and not even being able to taste it.

Finally, the shirt was off, and Luke was rubbing his bare chest, head tossed back and a series of low moans filling the room. Ravi was entranced, already too far gone to even consider giving his brother some privacy. He shoved his right hand down his pants and began jerking off.

It was a little difficult to stroke his cock through his pants and underwear, but Ravi kept his focus on Luke's reflection, which allowed him to watch Luke's hand sliding down his chest to the waistband of his jeans. Was he really going to put his hand down his pants too? No. His hand took a detour back up his abs, along his pecs, before re-routing down to the waistband again.

This was torture. Ravi wished he had the power of invisibility so he could just storm into the room and grope Luke himself. That thought had Ravi squeezing his dick, and shutting his eyes. He had almost just came in his pants.

Then Luke was pulling down his jeans, his smooth flow interrupted when they bunched around his ankles, and he struggled to get them off. Ravi couldn't help but laugh at how much trouble Luke was having, especially when he gave his reflection a cool nod like everything was still cool. Just as quickly as his rhythm was interrupted, Luke fell back into it as he began swaying his body in nothing but a pair of tight blue boxer-briefs.

Ravi reached down and grabbed his balls while he watched Luke tug on the waistband of his underwear. He had never given it any thought, but Luke had a really nice butt. It wasn't too big, nor too small, and was undoubtedly as toned and muscular as the rest of his body. Ravi wanted to slide his hands down his brother's back and take two big handfuls of his Luke's butt, to grab those cheeks and feel Luke's dick pressing against his own. Ravi was feeling drunk with arousal, humping his own hand as he watched Luke's nearly naked body.

It was when Luke finally put an end to his teasing, and slid his hand down the front of his boxer-briefs to grab his dick, which was tenting the front of his underwear, that Ravi lost it. His left hand gripping the Luke's doorframe to steady himself, Ravi felt all his muscles tighten as he came in his briefs. It was the most intense orgasm that had ever racked his body. He felt completely wiped out afterward, and the last thing he wanted to do was move. But Luke seemed satisfied with his little strip show, and started putting his clothes back on, so Ravi rushed to the bathroom to clean up before he was exposed.

That night, he woke up panting for breath. The front of his briefs was coated in cum. He had had his first wet dream about his brother.

* * *

The image of Luke's body undulating to a silent thumping beat became instant jacking off fuel for Ravi, especially because it wasn't the last time he had intruded on Luke's little strip show.

The second time, Ravi blew his load before Luke even got his pants off. There was a lot more butt action in this routine, Luke bending over and rolling his hips as he straightened once more. The more Ravi watched those firm butt cheeks, pressing against the back of his brother's skinny jeans, the more desperate he became. He was dying to grab and squeeze Luke's butt for himself.

Two days later, during the third time, Ravi managed to hold off until Luke was fully naked. Not shoving his own hand down and jacking off as fast as he could was one of the hardest things Ravi had ever done, but he wanted to let his eyes stretch over every inch of Luke's bare skin. It was when he saw Luke's hard dick that his own started pulsing as his balls pumped out a huge load.

He thought he was getting pretty stealthy, being able to hold the moan tearing through his body when he came. That took a lot of self-control considering his position. But his luck dropped to zero when his eyes met Luke's right at the beginning of his routine.

Ravi's throat felt dry. Was Luke going to beat him up? Or tell the rest of the family what a pervert he was? Ravi wouldn't be able to handle the humiliation. He would have to move out, live on his own in some faraway country where he would have to dance on the street for food. The irony of that scenario was all the more stinging.

Luke grinned. "I'm getting pretty good, huh?" Ravi had two options: own up to his peeping because from the way Luke was looking at him, the secret was already out, or deny like his life depended on it. His head was spinning while he tried to pick the best course of action. Luckily, Luke spoke again before he had the chance to make the wrong choice. "I saw you the first time. It's cool, though. It's a lot more fun with an audience."

"So you are trying to become an exotic dancer?"

"You think I could?" Luke asked, rolling his hips. Ravi blushed. Luke laughed. "It's just fun. If you can be confident doing this, you can do anything! Plus, with my natural swag, I bet I would get a lot of money."

Ravi rolled his eyes. "Well, I don't know about that."

"Would too! I'll show you. Sit on my bed."

That was an order. And Ravi knew better than to go against one of his brother's orders. So Ravi closed the door behind him and sat on Luke's bed, a clear bulge in his jeans from the anticipation of is private show.

There was no music in the room, but Ravi could hear it in his head, aligning in perfect rhythm with Luke's swaying hips. He had always had to settle for the view of Luke's back, or what he could see in the mirror's refection, but now Ravi was able to see everything up close. If he wasn't mistaken, Luke was already at least half-hard.

Luke's rhythm was a little slower than usual, those teasing hands taking way too long to pull the shirt over his head. With every bit of bare skin that came into view, it got covered up seconds later. It was driving Ravi crazy, but he knew that was exactly what Luke was trying to do. So he sat there and did his best not to come in his pants.

It wasn't just watching Luke move his body so sensually, or leering at his brother's bare chest when that pesky shirt finally came over his head. It was the look in Luke's eyes, the intense heat behind their locked gaze that didn't die down even for a second. Ravi felt connected to his brother in a way that he never had before.

The pants came off much more quickly than he expected, but Ravi was treated another surprise when he saw that Luke wasn't wearing his usual boxer-briefs, or even the cartoon-printed boxers he claimed to be too old for but still wore on many occasion. His brother was standing in front of him wearing a gold thong.

Ravi swallowed, hard. Did he even want to know how Luke managed to get his hands on a thong? Probably not. But whoever gave him this tiny piece of gold fabric was Ravi's new hero, who deserved to be showered with endless praise. Now Ravi was able to see everything properly, the hip action and the way Luke's abs tensed to the rhythm of his movements. The thong left nothing to the imagination. Now Ravi had no doubts that Luke was hard.

There had always been some distance between the two of them, which gave Ravi the chance to admire Luke's body with his eyes, and let his imagination fill in the rest. But now Luke was grinding against him, giving him a pretty decent lap dance.

"This is where I would be making it rain," Luke said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Ravi would have made a smart comment, but he couldn't really argue with the facts. If Luke actually did this for money, the stage would be completely covered in cash, especially when he ground his butt down against Ravi's dick.

That was just asking for trouble.

Ravi grabbed Luke's hips, stopping the freckled boy for a moment. Their eyes locked. Luke nodded.

It was like an out of body experience for Ravi as he watched his hands rise to stretch along Luke's chest, feeling those bare muscles tense under his touch. His dream of feeling up those abs was finally coming true, and they were even harder than he had imagined. He ran his index finger along the lines that separated each ab, before continuing his path upward to grope Luke's pecs.

"That feels really good, Ravi," Luke said breathlessly.

Ravi nodded in agreement, too focused on rolling Luke's nipple beneath his thumb for his brain to form words. His brother's nipples were really small and light pink, begging to be teased. Ravi wanted to lean forward and press his mouth against them, to suck on them until they were erect and Luke was pushing him away from hypersensitivity. But he was already getting the chance to touch Luke so intimately. He didn't want to ruin the moment by making Luke uncomfortable, a concern that had never crossed his mind before.

When Luke started stroking his cheek, Ravi flinched. Replacing his desire to suck on Ravi's nipples was the even more urgent need to kiss Luke.

He wasn't sure which one ended up closing the last bit of distance between them, but their lips were pressed together, and seconds later, their mouths were locked in a series of slow, wet, messy kisses.

Luke had his arms around Ravi's neck, taking fistfuls of his brother's shirt when Ravi's tongue pressed against the sensitive spaces in his mouth. Even though he had never kissed anyone in his life, Ravi loved exploring Luke's tongue with his own, feeling their mouths melt into one another with kisses that could only be described as smoldering. They made him feel alive.

Ravi let Luke pull his shirt off, and struggled to pull off his pants because he didn't want to break their kisses for anything. Getting his shoes and socks off proved more troublesome than it should have been, but soon enough Ravi was in his black briefs, lying on the bed and making out with Luke.

Any nervousness that had been lingering in his body had evaporated. He shamelessly groped every inch of Luke's body that he could get his hands on while their underwear-covered dicks grinded together. With their legs intertwined and mouths continuously drawn to each other like they were connected by magnets, Ravi and Luke became completely absorbed in one another.

The slow sensual speed of Luke's strip tease was long gone. Their underwear was off in a flash, and the two brothers had repositioned themselves on the bed in a 69 position. While he cradled Luke's balls in his left hand, Ravi held Luke's hard five-inch shaft by the base and rolled his tongue around the tip like he was sucking on the world's most delicious lollipop.

Holding another dick other than his own was a slightly strange sensation. Ravi couldn't help but compare his brother's thickness and length, which were bigger than his own on both accounts. But it was exciting trying to take as much of the shaft as he could into his mouth. Sometimes, he got so lost in the feeling of Luke's wet warm mouth working his own cock that Ravi forgot to breathe through his nose, and had to pull off in order to catch his breath. Then he went right back to work, slobbering all over Luke's knob, stroking whatever he couldn't fit into his mouth.

He didn't suspect Luke had much experience in this department either, but from the way Ravi was humping his brother's mouth, he was sure Luke's oral skills rivaled a pro's. This was just another thing that came naturally to Luke.

Sucking each other off seemed to deepen their connection even further. Several times, right when Ravi was on the edge of blowing his load in his brother's mouth, Luke eased off and sucked on his balls. He never had to warn Luke of his impending orgasm. Luke just knew. Ravi liked knowing that their bodies were so in sync.

When Luke crawled away, Ravi was confused and a little nervous. But that was nothing to the shock that destroyed his nerves when Luke pulled out a tube of lotion and laid back on the bed, spreading his legs wide. Ravi watched, captivated, as Luke spread a liberal amount of lotion onto his fingers and eased them into his entrance.

"It's kinda cold," Luke said with a small smile.

Ravi didn't know what to do. As hot as it was watching Luke finger himself, he wanted to participate, to have as much physical contact with his brother as humanly possible. So after slicking up his own hand with lotion, Ravi reached forward and began stroking Luke's dick and balls.

"Have you done this before?" Ravi asked.

"Just a few times…it feels really weird at first when you get the first finger in there, but when it starts feeling good, it feels _really_ good…do it for me?" Ravi gulped. His nervousness must have been written all over his face. "Don't worry. I'll teach you."

The idea of putting his fingers in a place so gross wasn't very appealing on its own, but coupled with Luke's naked body lying in front of him, and the new husky tone of Luke's voice as he guided him helped put Ravi at ease.

Luke was tight, _really_ tight. But feeling those wet inner walls gradually loosen around his digits, and Luke praise him for being so skilled with his fingers had Ravi's confidence swelling. He began to act on his own instincts, twisting his fingers in different directions to stretch Luke's hole properly, before pushing them a little further, opening that tight pink pucker a little more. His dick was starting to ooze pre-cum from the thought of being buried to the hilt between his brother's butt cheeks. How he had managed to shoot his seed all over the place three times by now was beyond him.

After Luke guided his fingers out, Ravi took a deep breath. He brought Luke's legs to his shoulders and pressed his cockhead against his brother's entrance. A couple seconds to slide his dick along Luke's crack, before Luke whined "hurry up." Luke's voice was dripping with desperation, but the crack of anxiety was unmistakable. It was good to know Luke was just as nervous, and excited, as he was.

His dick felt like it had slipped into a wet oven, the heat pulsing from Luke's insides so inviting that Ravi wanted to take permanent residence right here. He only had the tip of his cock in, and his balls were already churning.

Ravi ran his hands along Luke's chest to get him to relax, stroking his brother's incredible abs, which were now covered in a thin layer of sweat, making them even more alluring, which was a feat in of itself. It was another slow and sloppy kiss that had Luke's inner walls beginning to soften around Ravi's dick.

He took his time pressing further into Luke, easing his way into the heat while trying to keep his brother as comfortable as possible. By the time he was fully sheathed in Luke's hole, Ravi was doing everything in his power not to lose it. With spider-like flexibility, Luke wrapped his legs around Ravi's back, and circled his arms around the Indian boy's neck, nudging him to start moving.

It was hard to maintain a steady rhythm, when all Ravi wanted to do was pound Luke into the bed, but for his brother's sake, he slowly worked his way up until Luke was begging for me.

"Harder, Ravi, _harder_!"

Once the order came from those soft pink lips, Ravi had no trouble complying. Rolling his hips forward like they would snap right off from the sheer speed of his thrusting, Ravi let self-control vacate his system. Without pulling out of Luke, Ravi stood up and pushed Luke's legs over his body, so that his brother's dick was aiming right at his face. Thank God Luke was so flexible.

Orgasm had been building within him for who what felt like hours. He needed to come, now. So instead of dragging things out any longer, Ravi fisted Luke's cock as fast as he could and pumped into his brother's butt with every bit of power and speed his body had left.

"Cumming!" Luke shouted. Ravi watched in awe as thick spurts of cum shot from his brother's dick and sprayed all over his face, and the bedspread beneath him. It was _everywhere_. There was cum streaked across Luke's perfect brown locks, all across his freckled face, some trailing down his chin and nose. The sight was enough to trigger Ravi's orgasm.

He could feel it tearing through his body, all the way from his guts to the tip of his pulsing dick as it came gushing through Luke's insides. Ravi's thighs were shaking and his butt cheeks clenched through his intense release, before he collapsed on top of Luke, and they fell onto the bed.

* * *

The next morning, Ravi woke up to find Luke straddling him, and holding a light blue thong.

"Your turn," Luke said with a wide smile.

* * *

**Hopefully this one didn't disappoint! **

** Thanks for all the support I've gotten with this couple, and I hope you enjoyed the show just as much as Ravi did!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I got such a good reaction for the first chapter, and I had a lot of fun with this couple, I decided to do a follow-up chapter, this time with Luke trying to help Ravi get out his inner sexy. It takes a couple different exercises, one with a schoolboy-styled Luke, complete with glasses! **

** I hope you enjoy an extra dose of Luke/Ravi!**

* * *

This feeling was a hundred more times intense than sneaking around the mansion to uncover his Christmas presents before the big day, or being granted an upgrade to his text messages. Luke felt like a dog, tempted to start running around the room to relieve some of this energy, and feeling like he was about to be open-mouthed and salivating like crazy once Ravi entered the room. After a knock, Ravi walked into the room, clad in an oversized white T-shirt, covering what Luke knew was underneath.

"Hey, what's with the shirt?"

"I didn't want anyone else to see me in this," Ravi said. Even though his Indian skin didn't reveal how red his face was, Luke knew that Ravi was mega embarrassed right now. But that was cool. It was about as much as Luke expected.

"You know no one else is in the house but us, right?" Ravi looked down, and Luke decided to call it off before Ravi lost all of his nerve. "Okay, okay, sorry. Whatever makes you feel comfortable. Go ahead."

Ravi's eyes widened, clearly not expecting to be thrown into the show so quickly. But Luke couldn't help himself. He was so horny. Memories of last night streaked across his mind, making his dick throb and his hole twitch in anticipation. He was pretty sure Ravi was anticipating this just as much, but his nerves were holding him back. Luckily, Luke was more than thrilled to be a hands-on teacher.

Words would probably only freak Ravi out even more, so Luke decided to show rather than tell. He grabbed Ravi's hand, leading him in front of the full-length mirror, giving it a gentle squeeze before placing his hands on each of Ravi's hips. Pressed against his step-brother's back, Luke swayed their bodies back and forth to the rhythm in his head, guiding Ravi until the Indian boy was moving along to a song he couldn't even hear.

At least not until Luke started humming quietly in Ravi's ear, taking hold of Ravi's shirt while he eased it up until Ravi's stomach was revealed. It may not have been obvious just from looking at him, but underneath Ravi's clothes was pretty toned body. His brother's abs weren't the insane set he had, but Luke licked his lips all the same when he saw Ravi's abs tighten.

Ravi slowly raised his arms when Luke pulled his shirt to his armpits, leaving him nothing but light blue thong. Luke was now openly leering at Ravi, his hard-on pressing against his brother's backside. The tent in Ravi's thong was unmistakable.

"How are you feeling?" Luke asked. "Sexy?"

The question hung in the air for a moment while Luke continued rocking their bodies together, a glassy far-away look in Ravi's eyes that signaled just how turned on he was. Luke thought he had managed to lull Ravi into comfort, but the Indian boy pushed him away and sighed.

"This is stupid. I'm not sexy…not like you."

Luke blushed at the compliment. He reached forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sure you are. You just don't have any practice. But don't worry. I'll teach you."

"Luke, I don't think—"

"Exactly. Don't think. Just put yourself in my hands. I'm enrolling you in Luke Ross's Sexy Course: A Hands-On Experience."

* * *

Luke led Ravi into the kitchen, both of them wearing nothing but small white aprons that barely covered their crotches.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this. Like anyone in real life would cook wearing something like this," Ravi said, tugging the apron down to ensure his balls were covered. He didn't have any measuring tape on him, but he was positive that his apron was just a couple inches shorter than Luke's.

But his brother just smiled, and took out various foods from the refrigerator and freezer: chocolate syrup, sprinkles, strawberries, and ice cream.

"If you're gonna learn how to bring out your sexiness, you have to learn how to eat sexy."

Ravi raised an eyebrow, but every thought vanished from his mind as he watched Luke dip a strawberry in chocolate syrup, before bringing it to his mouth. This was definitely different than Luke shoveling food into his mouth like he did sometimes when he was starving. His movements were slow, relaxed, almost like his tongue was dancing around the strawberry, gliding along the dripping chocolate layer, coaxing the strawberry to participate. When Ravi noticed some chocolate trailing down his step-brother's lips, he felt the incredible urge to lick it off with his own mouth.

Luke was more than pleased with himself. Being able to sexily eat a strawberry was a lot harder than the movies made it look. Last week, he snuck a bowl of strawberries and chocolate syrup up to his room so he could practice in the mirror, watching his reflection and studying the slow movements of his tongue.

At first, the whole thing was clumsy, and a little embarrassing, but the more he practiced, the better he got. And the better he got, the more turned on he got. Luke saw the bulge in his mirrored self's pants, and one time, stripped completely naked so he could run chocolate syrup all over his body. That had been one of the hottest jerk-off sessions ever, his sheets stained with syrup and his body dripping all over in chocolate with cum streaked across his chest. But as flexible as Luke was, he couldn't lick all of the chocolate off his body. Besides, it would have been way hotter to have someone else do it for him.

After grabbing another strawberry and coating it in chocolate sauce, Luke held it to Ravi's lips, the Indian boy slowly opening his lips. He couldn't help but tease out the moment, easing it across Ravi's bottom lip, and then the tip one, gently pushing it forward to meet Ravi's tongue. The way his brother moaned around the fruit was creating a noticeable tent at the front of Luke's apron.

If only Ravi could see how he looked right now. Ravi had tensed up in front of the mirror because he had to watch himself, but when he wasn't thinking about it, his brother was naturally sexy. With his eyes closed, and a series of low moans pouring from those lips, Ravi couldn't have been any sexier. The only way Luke could think to make Ravi see that was to show his brother what affect he was having on him.

Luke hopped up onto the kitchen counter, and looked at Ravi. "Pour some ice cream down my back."

It was an odd request, but Ravi was far too captured by the glint in Luke's eyes to deny him. Luke shivered when the vanilla ice cream oozed down his back. It was freezing, but felt so good.

"Lick it off," Luke whispered in a husky voice.

His toes curled when he felt Ravi's tongue lapping up the ice cream from his back. Even though he wasn't able to see Ravi's face, with his step-brother straddling him from behind and trailing his tongue along his spine, Luke couldn't help but shamelessly hump the table.

Then he turned over onto his back, Ravi reaching for the chocolate syrup before he even said anything. He sighed as the sweet liquid drizzled all over his body, sprinkles joining the mix, so that Ravi could feast off his chest. The majority of Ravi's attention had been focused on Luke's abs, which clenched and tightened as Ravi licked the chocolate syrup off them. When his hard cock brushed against his brother's body, Luke wanted nothing more to grab it and jerk off furiously, but each time he reached for it, Ravi pushed his hand away.

It was clear that he wasn't going to get any relief until Ravi licked the sweet syrup from every nook and cranny of his body.

Finally, Ravi unceremoniously dipped his hand in the chocolate syrup and grabbed Luke's dick, stroking it as the sloshing sound echoed in the kitchen. Their foreheads were pressed together, Luke panting against his brother's face heavily while humping his hand.

He remembered the hot, frenzied kisses they had shared yesterday, and the urge to feel those firm pink lips pressed against his own boiled over in Luke, letting loose a whole new stream of desire from deep inside him. Luke's eyes fell to a close and he surrendered to the sensory overload of orgasm the instant Ravi's lips met his own. It wasn't a war between their tongues that threatened to leave their mouths burning and kiss-swollen, but somehow, the gentle contact was all it took for Luke's butt cheeks to clench and his dick to pulse wildly while he came in Ravi's hand. He opened his eyes just in time to watch Ravi lick the cum off his fingers.

Was there anything sexier?

* * *

Luke took a couple hours to recover, soaking in the huge tub full of bubbles while Ravi played video games downstairs. The whole scene in the kitchen had been incredibly stimulating, and Luke was sure it would raise Ravi's confidence, but a couple seconds after Ravi tasted the seed trailing down his fingers, he slipped back into his usual embarrassment. It was going to be harder than it looked to pull Ravi out of his shell. Luke wasn't normally a very patient person, but this was going to be well worth it.

Breaking his thoughts to reach for his cell phone, which was sitting on the sink counter, Luke felt his dick throb in anticipation. Being glued to his phone had lots of benefits, like dialing numbers with enough rapidity to land him a spot on some TV show or something.

"Hello?" Ravi answered.

"Hey. Where are you?"

"What do you mean? I'm still downstairs. Aren't you in the bath? Please don't tell me you called to show me something weird."

"Nah, I was just bored." Luke sighed, slipping a little deeper into the water as his eyes fell to a close. "And thinking about you."

The sudden huskiness in his brother's voice was unmistakable. Ravi gulped. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. And now I'm super hard…could probably come again…" Ravi paused his game, his own cock twitching in his shorts. "Get naked."

"I'm in the living room."

"And I'm in the bathroom. And we're both horny." Apparently, his logic was good enough, because Luke could hear Ravi stripping on the end of the phone. Of course, it would have been hot to watch Ravi right now, but letting his imagination be his mind's eye had an appeal of its own. He hoped Ravi felt the same way. If his heavier breathing was any indication, he was well on his way. "Are you hard?"

"Uh-huh."

"Cool." They were quiet for a little while, but Luke loved hearing Ravi practically panting on the other end of the phone. It was like Ravi was right behind him, his voice hot and wet against his ear. "Talk to me."

"Umm…it's weird."

"What is?"

"Being naked in the living room. And knowing that anyone could walk in on me…it makes me nervous, but…it's kind of exciting."

Luke smiled. "Awesome, dude."

"Luke," Ravi sighed. If Luke could only hear one sound for the rest of his life, it would have been Ravi moaning his name like that. It was amazing how Ravi could be the epitome of sexy without even realizing it.

They were jerking off together, Luke thrusting into his closed fist while he listened to Ravi doing the same. His momentum was killed when he heard a high-pitched scream. From downstairs, he heard Zuri scream "Ravi's naked!"

Oh God. He heard Ravi running up the stairs, and knew they had just taken at least ten steps back in this whole sexy exercise. He was going to have to pull out the big guns.

* * *

It took some convincing, and a bribe of five dollars to Zuri to get everybody out of the house again. Luke probably shouldn't have done that, especially since it was Ravi's five dollars, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Ravi wasn't going to unleash his inner sexy if he was hauled up in his room, refusing to come out.

He let himself into Ravi's room, ignoring the curt "go away." Ravi was curled up in a ball under the covers.

"I'm really sorry about Zuri, but this'll blow over. Jessie or I will do something stupid, and she'll be all over us. That's how it works." No response. Luke sighed. "Okay. You can yell at me, or give me the silent treatment, or whatever, but at least look at me so I can apologize first."

After a couple seconds, Ravi pushed the covers away, eyes widening when he saw Luke's change of clothing. The freckled boy was now dressed like a schoolboy: white button-shirt, black suspenders, a pair of black shorts that looked small enough to belong to a Kindergartener, white knee-length socks and glasses. Ravi was really getting curious about where Luke got all of these clothes.

"I know I've been trying to teach you how sexy you can be, but I guess I sort of messed things up. And Bertram is always saying that we need to be more disciplined and stuff, so I thought why not let you teach me something?"

"I don't get what you mean."

Luke walked over to Ravi's desk, spread his legs wide and stuck his butt up in the air. "Spank me, Teacher."

Ravi's heartbeat accelerated in an instant, his hands trembling as he watched Luke shake his butt back and forth. The sight was tantalizing, sending a whole new stimulation coursing through Ravi's body. And Luke's schoolboy get-up was making him that much hotter. He was still upset with Luke, but it was hard to be angry when the world's hottest butt was so close to him.

Luke's entire body shook when Ravi pressed up behind him, reaching his hands around to pull down his shorts. Now his lower half was only clad in a tiny pair of white briefs that stuck to his bare skin like a second skin. Apparently, it was the perfect choice because Ravi started feeling him up unashamedly, groping his butt cheeks through the tight underwear.

"Come here."

Before he could ask where "here" was, Luke felt his arm being grabbed. Seconds later, he was spread across Ravi's lap, toes curling in his long socks while Ravi spanked him. They weren't playful ones either. Ravi was really going for it, getting out all of his frustration through his hand, slapping Luke's butt through his briefs.

Luke was a little embarrassed at how quickly he came, his dick pulsing uncontrollably as he coated the front of his briefs with his seed. Ravi gave him a couple extra spanks for good measure before letting up. Luke sighed, and looked up at Ravi.

"Are we okay?"

"Yeah…do you think we could try the whole…dance thing, again?"

Luke grinned. "If you want to."

"I do. And keep the whole schoolboy look." Ravi smiled. "Especially the glasses."

* * *

If it was even possible, Luke was even more turned on than he had been this morning. Sitting on his bed, he saw Ravi standing in front of him, once again, wearing nothing but a light blue thong. Just as Ravi had requested, he was dressed in the schoolboy uniform again, fully complete with glasses.

It was a little awkward at first, but Luke could see the shift in Ravi's attitude: the way his body began rocking to a rhythm, the way confidence started to ooze from even his fingertips. Luke wasn't about to admit that Ravi was better than him at being sexy, but this was the kind of sight that would prompt months of wet dreams.

Now it was Luke's turn to be fully entranced by Ravi's hips swinging back and forth. If his step-brother was on stage, he would most definitely be making it rain right now. Luke was half-tempted to pull some bills out of Ravi's wallet, just so he could slip them inside Ravi's thong.

He assumed that when Ravi closed the distance between them, it was invitation to touch him, but before Luke could press his hand against his brother's bare skin, Ravi pushed it away. Only now was it clear that Luke was only allowed to look, and not touch which drove him crazy and turned him on like mad.

His glasses were beginning to fog up with heat when Ravi pushed him back onto the bed, undoing each button of his shirt at a torturously slow pace. Then, Ravi guided his arms behind his head, allowing him to lick Luke's armpits.

Luke's mind was about to spontaneously combust. Where did Ravi learn to take control like this? His dick was already hard and throbbing in the confines of his briefs, a small spot of pre-cum darkening the white fabric that pressed against his cockhead.

Ravi's tongue was a voyager, exploring the entirety of Luke's body. It slipped between fingers, lips encircling his middle finger while a low hum connected them, before trailing up his arm to reach Luke's Adam's Apple. The dancer had no idea that his body was so sensitive, but all the things Ravi was doing to him were too overwhelming not to react.

The Indian boy slid his tongue down Luke's chest, pausing to lap up his left nipple, and then the right, teasingly flicking the tips of the small buds, before easing his way down to those mouth-watering abs. Luke couldn't help but smile when he noticed how much attention Ravi was paying to his abs, licking and sucking each one like he wanted his tongue to memorize every inch of them, to absorb every drop of sweat that had formed on his tight muscles.

After sucking on Luke's balls through his briefs, Ravi licked down Luke's legs, even sucking on his brother's toes through his socks, which turned Luke on way more than it should have. He was writhing on the bed, hot and on the verge of shooting off in his briefs at any given second. And when Ravi finally eased the thong down his legs, exposing every inch of bare skin of his body, Luke licked his lips. The tip of Ravi's dick was shiny with pre-cum already.

Seconds later, Ravi was sitting on his hunched over his face, guiding his dick into Luke's mouth. They had sucked each other off last time, but this was different. Now he was able to look up and see all of Ravi's expressions while he bobbed his head between his brother's legs. Ravi had been in full control of everything until this moment, but that control began to crumble as he rolled his hips forward, thrusting his dick into Luke's mouth.

Luke loved seeing Ravi like this, shameless and horny, too worked up to have any reservations. He knew he had the upper hand on Ravi now, and could probably make his brother come if he suddenly quickened his pace. And it would have been really hot to have Ravi's load shoot all over his face, but Luke was determined to keep up the appearance of the innocent school boy, who was sucking his first dick, and had a natural talent for it.

But before he knew it, Luke had his legs high in the air, stretched over his body with the flexibility that came from being a dancer, and Ravi licking his hole open. Apparently, his brother was too impatient to look for lube, and even though Luke could get it in just a couple seconds, he liked this way a lot better.

Feeling Ravi's tongue gliding along his body, and feeling it worming through his inner walls were too completely separate sensations, and if the dollop of pre-cum oozing from the slit of his dick was any indication, the second had a stimulation that couldn't be duplicated.

Ravi replaced his tongue with his fingers, two slender digits digging deeper and deeper until they hit Luke's spot, the one that was seriously going to make him come if Ravi kept playing with it any more than he already was. And what had Luke even hotter was the look on Ravi's face, fascination and focus. Okay, enough was enough. He was on edge, and was desperate.

"Please, Ravi…please…"

Luckily, Ravi was just as worked up as he was, and stood up on the bed to dive his dick right into Luke's tight hole. Even though he was practically on his shoulders, Ravi wasting no time in pounding his hole with rough, quick strokes, Luke didn't feel any discomfort. It was sheer pleasure coursing through his body, especially when he noticed how sweaty Ravi was. He had already come twice today, but his balls were full of cum and ready to empty themselves.

"Ravi!"

He had never been so frustrated as he had been in that moment when Ravi pulled out of him. This was just too much. He pushed Ravi onto his back and straddled his brother, wasting no time in riding Ravi like his life depended on it. The schoolboy uniform had come halfway apart: his glasses were a little steamed up, his dress shirt was completely unbuttoned, hanging off his right shoulder while both straps of his suspenders were loose. But he didn't care. Finally, finally, he was cumming, and it was the best feeling ever.

His nuts churned out droves of cum, his seed streaking across Ravi's stomach. His brother shouted out his own orgasm right after, filling Luke up, until the freckled boy felt his entire body slacken. His lips found Ravi's in a slow, lazy kiss that made him positive the mission had been a success.

* * *

**Hopefully this was a good read, and all you Luke/Ravi fans enjoyed yourselves!**

**Where does Luke get all of these outfits? That's a very good question, but wherever he gets them from, I'm certainly grateful. I hope you were able to get some vivid images out of them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who has supported me in this story! Each time I see the overwhelming response to a chapter, it inspires me to keep writing, so here we are at chapter 3 of what was intended to be a one-shot!**

** For some reason, I thought Tony was really old…but after seeing a picture of him…well, let's just say he HAD to become a part of this little story. So he's introduced, and we get another strip show, this time from both Ravi and Luke, and they're in costume.**

** I won't spoil the surprise, but I think the visuals will give you all a nice image, so enjoy!**

* * *

Since he and Ravi had messed around the second time, Luke had noticed a huge boost in his brother's self-confidence. When it was just the two of them, Ravi would be the one to suggest they strip to their underwear, where a game would inevitably end with the two of them completely naked and making out. And Ravi wasn't shy about touching Luke's body, getting his hands all across the freckled boy's rock-hard abs, his surprisingly hard pecs, or his cute little butt. Naturally, Luke felt immense pride in knowing that he was responsible for this change.

The experience had also brought them a lot closer. They were spending more time together, and not just without clothes. Ravi helped Luke with his homework in the park. Well, he tried to help, but Luke's focus shifted after about thirty minutes, and they packed up their books to go home and play video games in glorious high-definition surround-sound goodness.

But as much fun as the two of them had together, Luke started noticing Ravi's attention would drift sometimes, and it didn't take long for him to realize exactly where it was going.

* * *

Luke sighed when he felt Ravi's tongue working its way around the rim of his pucker, making him grab the edge of the tub while his toes curled underwater. Ravi was getting _really_ good at rimming. Sometimes, Luke got so worked up from Ravi licking him open that Luke came all over the place before Ravi could even get his dick inside him. That was exactly the state he was in right now, grinding his butt back against his brother's face while Ravi stroked him to completion.

"Are you okay?" Ravi asked.

More than okay. Incredible. Luke slid into the tub, his back pressed against Ravi's front while his brother was soaping up his hair.

"It feels that good?" Rai asked. "Getting licked down there?"

"It's the best!" Luke was beaming. "Makes my whole body tingle. Why?"

"No reason. Just wondering…"

Luke grinned. Cracking Ravi's code was a piece of cake. "You should try it. I could do it…or we could ask Tony…"

"Tony?" Ravi's voice cracking was a sure sign that Luke had hit the nail on the head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on. Every time we walk past him, you're ripping his uniform off with your eyes." Luke turned around and knew his brother was blushing, even through his naturally dark skin. "I can see why, though. He's cute."

"Really?"

"For sure." Ravi seemed to visibly relax after hearing Luke's agreement. "So what kind of things do you think about? Doing it with Tony I mean."

He reached forward and started flicking Ravi's nipples, knowing that his brother wouldn't be able to resist. Ravi's little dark buds were super sensitive, and the right amount of pressure and precision could easily cement Luke's control.

"Kissing…"

"Kissing? That's it? Tell me the good stuff!"

Luke leaned down and started sucking on Ravi's left nipple for good measure, which made the Indian boy gasp and arch his back, fisting Luke's curly hair to sink even deeper into the pleasure his brother was giving him.

"And sucking him off! You too…we're both sucking his dick, and then he comes all over our faces."

"Does he shoot a lot?" Luke asked, working his tongue around Ravi's right nipple, before sucking on it harshly.

"So much, Luke…it's dripping all over our faces…" Ravi closed his eyes, and sunk a little further into the tub. "And then his tongue's in my butt, licking…licking…and I'm licking you down there too. Then he sticks his fingers in, and they're so big and long…I feel like I'm gonna cum…"

Ravi gulped and let out a ragged sigh, Luke pausing his ministrations so he could sit up and slowly stroke his brother's dick. He was mesmerized. Ravi was always so sexy when he didn't even know it.

"I feel them wiggling around inside me, stretching me…and he's using his other hand to play with my dick…then my balls, and he squeezes them so hard that I think I'm cumming because my dick is tingling so much…but I'm okay…I'm okay…" Luke halted his movement on Ravi's cock, knowing that Ravi's arousal from his fantasy was dangerously close to blending into reality. "And when he curls his fingers and hits that spot inside me, I feel like I'm going to die if I don't cum soon. He puts his dick inside me…he's so big Luke…_huge_. I can't believe it can fit inside me, but it does, and he starts moving. And you're watching us, touching yourself and breathing so heavy that it turns me on even more…it's just too much, Luke…I can feel him cumming inside me…all of that hot thick cum…it's making me cum too! Then I'm cumming…I'm cumming…L-Luke!"

Luke felt Ravi's dick pulse in his hand, the younger boy squirming in the bath as his body jerked from the force of his orgasm. Hearing Ravi's fantasy had Luke so hot that he couldn't resist standing up, and jacking off. All it took was a few strokes and he was shooting his load all over Ravi's face.

They cleaned themselves up, and went back to Ravi's room, wearing nothing but their robes.

"I have a plan," Luke said.

"A plan about what?" Ravi was apprehensive. His brother's plans were more like "schemes," and that couldn't be good.

"About Tony. I know exactly how to make your fantasy come true. Just leave everything to me!"

Ravi knew no amount of resistance was going to deter Luke, so he sighed and relented. Besides, as nervous as he was, if anybody could actually pull this off, it was Luke.

* * *

Sneaking around the penthouse was no easy task, not without looking suspicious. And with Luke dressed in all black, and carrying a small bag around, constantly checking around him as if he was alone, was definitely suspicious. But Ravi was following him the entire way, serving as "backup." He wasn't really sure what that meant, but Luke promised that he would know what to do when the time came.

They spotted Tony talking to one of the residents, and when the cute older boy turned in their direction, Luke did a small cartwheel, and crashed into the front desk. That attracted a lot of unwanted attention, but Ravi managed to drag his brother under the desk in time for them not to get caught by Tony.

Once the lady left, and Tony was free, they started biding their time. Gradually, the guests and residents started leaving the lobby, and Tony greeted everyone with that dazzling smile that made Ravi's heart race a little faster. Were he and Luke really going to pull this off? In a couple hours, maybe Tony would be spreading his butt cheeks and licking his pucker. Ravi sighed and groped himself through his jeans. Luke smirked at his brother's excitement.

The last couple guests took the elevator back up to their room, leaving Tony completely alone in the lobby. Luke counted down from five, before shouting "go!" Ravi had no clue what was going on, but he ran after his brother, who jumped on Tony, and wrestled him to the ground. His freckled brother may have been skinnier, and shorter than Tony, but he was really feisty. He whipped open the bag, and pulled out handcuffs and a blindfold. The older boy was screaming, so Luke snapped a hand over his mouth. Then Ravi and Luke were dragging Tony into the elevator, going back up to their apartment. Ravi had to admit the whole thing freaked him out a little, but in a good way. It was exhilarating. And this was only the beginning.

* * *

Tony was starting to think he had unconsciously stepped into some horror movie. How else could he explain being tied to a chair, handcuffed and blind-folded. The last thing he remembered was Luke and Ravi jumping on him, and then everything went black. They were just teenage boys, so realistically, how much trouble could he be in? But then Tony remembered some of the things Bertram had said about them. He hadn't believed them at the time, but now that he was strapped to a chair, making it kind of hard to deny that these guys might be as dangerous as the butler had said they were.

When the blindfold was finally lifted, Tony wasn't scared for his life, though his heart was racing faster than ever before. He was in one of the boy's rooms, and Ravi and Luke were standing in front of him, dressed up in costume: Ravi as a police officer, and Luke as a firefighter.

The Indian boy was dressed up in the full nine yards, even down to the navy blue hat, the big black shades and a badge on his matching navy button-down shirt. The blue slacks and black socks completed the outfit wonderfully, but not as much as the cop stick he was holding in his right hand.

Luke was decked out just as seriously, a yellow hard-hat covering his curly hair, and black suspenders holding up his lemon-yellow pants. His matching jacket and white socks contrasted the dark colors of Ravi's outfit, highlighting the fact that they were a pair.

Tony couldn't explain why all of the sudden he was starting to bulge in his boxer-briefs, but there was something about the way the two of them were looking at him that fed into this animalistic arousal. He could even feel Ravi's gaze behind his sunglasses. Then Luke switched on the music, and Tony swore he had stepped into another universe, because there was no way this was really happening.

The two boys began moving their bodies to the music, Ravi a little hesitantly at first while Luke rocked his hips forward and ran his hands over his white undershirt without shame. Noticing that his brother was a little stiff, Luke grabbed Ravi's night stick, and started rubbing the end against the Indian boy's crotch. Tony bit his bottom lip to stifle the moan desperately trying to break through his throat as he watched Luke fondle Ravi with the night stick. His cock throbbed in the confines of his uniform while Ravi humped the stick, eyes shut tight, completely lost to anything other than the pleasure that was filling his body.

They threw their hats aside, and Luke tossed the night stick, allowing both boys to get their hands on each other. Ravi was still a little shy compared to the freckled boy, but once Luke started grinding their crotches together, the Indian boy was significantly less apprehensive. It was when they started kissing that the last of Ravi's worries seem to melt away, and he got more into it. Tony was surprised to see Ravi become the more aggressive kisser, taking fistfuls of Luke's hair while he shoved his tongue down his brother's throat. It was slow and sloppy, and the hottest thing Tony had ever seen. If his arms hadn't been handcuffed to the chair behind him, he would have been jerking off right now.

There was no other way to describe what was happening other than torture. Once the brothers started stripping each other of their clothes, Tony swore his cock was going to burst a huge load right in his uniform pants. How was he going to explain that to his supervisor? He needed to use his special free dry cleaning card to clean all the cum soaking the front of his pants because he watched two teenage boys force him into watching a strip show? It sounded embarrassingly hot when he actually thought about it.

Luke and Ravi kissed so much that Tony was starting to get desperate to feel those lips on his own. From the way their bodies undulated, and Luke's knees buckled, Ravi was one heck of a kisser. And Luke was no slouch either, working his tongue in and out of Ravi's mouth like he had been practicing all his life.

Then Tony watched Luke tear Ravi's police shirt open, kissing his way down his brother's surprisingly toned body, before pulling down the zipper with his teeth. With his teeth! Where in the world did a teenage boy learn to look so…sexy?

Oh God. Tony knew he was a goner the instant Luke slid Ravi's pants down, revealing a black thong. Considering the fact that he was tied up and was watching a strip show, Tony wasn't sure why the simple reveal of a thong surprised him so much. But he knew one thing for sure. He had never been so turned on in his life.

Luke slipped out of his own clothes quickly, revealing a bright yellow thong that matched his fireman's uniform, before bending over, and letting Ravi spank him. Tony curled his toes in his shoes, certain that he was about to blow his load at any second. Luckily, his body managed to fend off the natural reaction, making his balls ache and his dick throb even harder.

With the salacious music still filling the room, Luke and Ravi seemed to end their little show. The dancing part anyway. Erections jutting against the front of their thongs, Ravi and Luke crawled between Tony's legs wearing nothing but their underwear and socks. They slipped off Tony's shoes and socks, before Luke grabbed at his belt. Why wasn't Tony resisting more? His legs weren't tied, so he could have kicked them away, or at least screamed, but he even lifted his hips up to help Luke pull down his pants and underwear, leaving his bottom half completely exposed.

"Wow…" both boys whispered.

Tony felt his cheeks pool with blush, Luke and Ravi staring so intently at his seven inch dick. He knew his cock was large, sometimes inconveniently so. On the rare occasions when he got a hard-on while working, it was pretty much impossible to hide a seven-inch length snaking down his leg. There was no covering up his arousal, especially now, with Luke and Ravi's faces so close that he could feel their hot breath on his big shaved smooth balls.

Unceremoniously, Luke grabbed the huge dick by the base and aimed it towards Ravi. "Bon appetite, bro!"

Ravi's eyes widened, pulsing with a deep hunger that Tony never would have expected from the younger boy. But seconds later, his thoughts were frenzied and his toes were curling so hard that they cracked when Ravi started sucking on the tip of his cock.

He thought it would be messy and inexperienced, but Ravi sucked him off like a professional, bobbing his head between his legs without issue. He was able to take most of the seven inches without hesitating, though the last couple had him forcing his way down. Tony hated to admit it, but even when the Indian boy gagged, the way his throat muscles went into such a spasm had Tony resisting the intense urge to thrust right down Ravi's throat.

Then Luke was down there too, sucking on his balls so harshly that it hurt a little, but in the best way. Ravi eased off his dick just when Luke slid his lips around the helmet head, both boys alternating their positions and force of sucking to really drive Tony crazy. When Luke stroked the bottom of his shaft, Ravi squeezed his balls, and both boys were sloppily making out around the circumcised cockhead, Tony couldn't take anymore.

"I'm cumming!" he roared, his nuts churning as they pumped out a huge load of cum that sprayed all over the teen boys' faces.

"Geez, he cums like a fire hose," Luke gasped.

Tony panted for breath while he watched the younger boys make out again, his thick seed dripping down their faces. He had never cum so hard in his life, but then again, he had never felt that good when cumming before. And now, here he was, seconds after shooting a massive load, and his dick was getting hard again just from watching them kiss.

After they licked up all the cum from each other's faces, making sure to kiss a bunch in between to show Tony that they were swapping cum between their mouths, Luke stood Ravi in front of Tony, and positioned himself behind his younger brother. Tony's breath caught in his throat as he watched Luke run his hands all over Ravi's chest, the Indian boy keening and grinding his butt back against the freckled boy, who maintained eye-contact with Tony the entire time.

Then Luke was groping Ravi through his thong, the full hardness of the younger boy's erection stretching the thin material. Tony couldn't believe he was this eager to see another boy's dick, or that he was getting this frustrated when Luke started teasing him and Ravi, gently tugging on the thong, pulling it down a couple inches, only to slide it back up and into place. It was clear Ravi was getting just as agitated, because soon, the Indian boy grabbed his thong and shoved it down his legs, before doing the same to Luke. He pushed his older brother onto the floor and started sucking him off.

Tony was hypnotized. Watching the two Ross brothers sixty-nine on the floor just inches away from him was driving him crazy. He watched Luke's small muscular butt cheeks clench, and Tony swore he could see the younger boy's pink pucker. He wanted to be right there with them, touching every inch of their hot bodies, and sucking their dicks.

Apparently, his little inner monologue of desire hadn't remained in his head, because the boys turned towards him.

"What did he say?" Ravi asked.

"He said he wants to suck our dicks," Luke said with a characteristically cheeky grin.

Well, he was already busted, so there was no use hiding it now. He slowly nodded, which had both Ross boys extremely eager. Ravi undid the handcuffs, and guided Tony to the bed, where he pounced on them like a wild animal.

He sat on the floor between their legs while Luke and Ravi sat on the bed, moaning and whimpering form having Tony run his hands all over their bodies. He squeezed Ravi's balls, groped Luke's abs, slid his fingers into the freckled boy's mouth so Luke could suck on them, and sucked on Ravi's nipples so hard that he thought the Indian boy was going to pass out from pleasure overload. Then he scooted them closer together so that he could take both hard dicks into his mouth at the same time, bobbing his head around the two shafts while he grabbed both of their butts.

When Tony saw the way Luke and Ravi shuddered when his fingers strayed past their holes, he focused his attention there, applying just enough pressure for him to imagine sinking his digits straight inside their asses. Apparently, that added possibility rung through both boys' minds, clinging to each other as they bucked their hips forward in erratic rhythm, filling Tony's mouth with two loads of cum.

He swallowed their seed gracefully, his Adam's Apple bobbing while he ate their cum. He thought they would be spent after cumming so hard, but the two of them crawled onto their hands and legs, and spread their butt cheeks wide, exposing their tight holes.

"Hurry," Luke gasped. "And do Ravi first, okay?"

Seeing the desperation spilled across their faces, Tony was in position to argue. He grabbed Ravi's ass and buried his tongue in the younger boy's crack, salivating all over that entrance.

"Oh! Ah!" Ravi was a sloppy mess of sounds, reaching one hand over to grab Luke's, their fingers lacing together while Luke watched his brother get rimmed.

Tony was working Ravi's entrance with loud, wet slurps, bathing at that tight pucker with his tongue. He gently eased the wet muscle into Ravi's hole, the Indian boy wasting no time in reaching back to spread his butt cheeks even wider and humping Tony's face in the effort to feel that tongue burrowing deeper and deeper inside him.

Replacing his tongue with his fingers, Tony switched to lick Luke while he continued fingering Ravi. He noticed that the freckled boy was much looser than Ravi, and almost instantly, his mind was filled with steamy images of the two Ross brothers fucking in various places in the penthouse. He even imagined the two of them in a coat closet, Ravi holding Luke against a wall while he thrust up into his older brother's stretched hole. Tony pictured himself catching them in the act, before closing the door behind him to join them. But when he looked down and surveyed the sight before him, two fingers buried in each boy's butt, Tony was sure that this was way hotter than any fantasy.

He watched Ravi lay on his back, and spread his legs wide, holding them back so Tony had access to that perfect ass. He gave a quick look to Luke, who nodded, before easing his way into the tight heat, Ravi gasping from being filled so completely.

"You're…huge…" Ravi moaned, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Luke reached down and stroked Ravi's hair while Tony jerked the Indian boy's cock, both older boys doing their best to distract Ravi as much as possible to help get him accustomed to the sensation. It was taking everything Tony had him not to pull out and thrust right back into the hilt, Ravi's hot wet insides squeezing his cock like a vicegrip. But he managed to hold himself off for Ravi's sake.

When the younger boy guided him to start moving, Tony was careful to start off slow, inching his dick back and forth so Ravi could get used to the feeling of being stretched so much. It couldn't have been easy taking all seven inches, and Tony wanted Ravi to be as comfortable as possible. But once he noticed that Ravi was moving back against him, Tony started quickening his pace, moving faster and faster until he was using the full force of his weight to fuck Ravi as hard as he could.

He was _pounding_ Ravi's ass, big hairless balls obscenely slapping against Ravi's ass and the bed squeaking with the power of his thrusts. Ravi was screaming his head off, writhing on the bed and making intelligible sounds of ecstasy, until he pulled Luke's dick into his mouth and sucked him off.

All three of them had just cum, but Tony was already working himself into his second orgasm, rapidly rocking his hips forward like a piston, smashing Ravi's prostate with every thrust until the Indian boy's whole body shook and cum spurted everywhere without anyone touching his dick. Luke was gasping, Ravi's cheeks stretched to their limit as Luke came in his mouth. The sight of the two brothers cumming, and feeling those tight inner walls squeezing his cock even tighter proved too much for Tony, who lunged forward and filled Ravi up with another huge load, chest muscles covered in sweat and tensing as he shuddered through another blindly dizzy release.

Luke shut the music off and they cleaned up, Tony blushing as he excused himself, rushing downstairs before his supervisor caught him out of his post.

* * *

A couple hours later, Tony was back in full uniform and greeting the guests with his usual golden smile, when another worker gave him a box with his name labeled on it. A quick look inside made Tony's face flush. It was leopard print thong. And there was a note at the bottom of the box.

_Next time, you'll give us the show! Start practicing!_

* * *

**Hopefully Tony has some skills! But if not, I'm sure that Ravi and Luke are more than willing to teach him.**

** Be sure to let me know what you thought of this chapter by leaving a review!**


End file.
